dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Torch
|damage = 17 |droppedBy = |spawnCode = "torch" |description = A portable light source.}} A Torch is a portable light source with a much smaller radius than a Campfire. It is made with 2 Cut Grass and 2 Twigs, and it is available to craft from the beginning of the game. It only burns (and as a result loses durability) while it is held, regardless of what time of day it is. A Torch will stay lit for 75 seconds (2.5 game hours). In Rain, a Torch may burn up to 150% faster (depending on precipitation rate). Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, Torches will not be affected by Rain if the player is sheltered. Striking a Mob with a Torch may set it on fire. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Torches are affected by Strong Winds, causing them to burn up much faster than normal. In addition, Torches can be used to make Boat Torches. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Torches provide 20% Wetness resistance when equipped. Usage To equip and use a Torch, right-click it from the inventory. As long as the player is holding the Torch, it will burn with a consistent intensity and illuminate a small area around the player. Dragging a Torch over objects such as Trees, Spider Dens, or Beehives and right clicking, or equipping a Torch and right clicking on such objects, will light them on fire. If the burning object contains creatures like a Beehive does, they will exit the structure when it is set ablaze. Burning objects will also ignite other objects (or creatures) if they are nearby, possibly spreading to cause massive fires. Torches can be used as weapons to deal 17 damage per strike. Tips * If the player does not have enough Torches to keep Charlie away for a whole night, they can light a tree or other burnable object on fire and then unequip the Torch until the object has burnt out, extending the lifetime of the Torch's fire. * Another option is to "flash" the Torch (equip the Torch and unequip it immediately) every several seconds right before Charlie attacks to keep her at bay. However, Sanity drains faster in complete darkness and the Torch loses durability faster, so this trick is not free to use and not recommended in place of a real fire. * If the Torch still has 100% durability and you just hold the Torch for a little bit at a time (so basically flashing it), it will stay at 100% durability until you hold it for too long, at which point you can't do this trick with that torch anymore. (Note that this trick only works in Don't Starve and not in Don't Starve Together.) Trivia * The Torch has had code for it's capability to give off warmth since winter was implemented, however it has never actually been used. Bugs * The sound which plays while holding a Torch (the fire whooshing sound as the player moves around) may continue even after unequipping the Torch. Saving, exiting, and reloading the game seems to fix this. * If the night is short enough, it is possible to hold a Torch and go to sleep in a Bed Roll; when the player wakes up, the Torch will not lose durability until it is re-equipped. * If the player uses a Bed Roll while holding a Torch, the sleeping animation will be normal, but the Torch will disappear and the flame will float over the player's head, absent of the stick. Gallery pl:Pochodnia Category:Science Category:Light Sources Category:Light Tab Category:Warmth Category:Equipable Items Category:Fire Starter Category:Limited use Category:Water Resistant